Eros' Quest
by Sara Keo
Summary: When a certain god is in need, will these demigods be able to step up to the challenge? (I'll fix the summary later) SYOC CLOSED
1. SYOC

**Hello, this is an SYOC for a story I will be co authoring with my friend Anzaaa. Please submit through PM. Here is the form**

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Name: **

**Nickname(Optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Height(tall/short/average/other):**

**Scars/Freckles(If any):**

**Other(details about their overall appearance):**

**CLOTHING**

**Casual:**

**Formal:**

**Preferred Outfit Choice:**

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

**Siblings:**

**Powers(cannot be blessings, must make sense, and it is alright for your character to not have any):**

**Love Interest:**

**Friends:**

**Weapons:**

**Age When they got to camp:**

**PERSONALITY**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Quirks:**

**Fears:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Description of overall personality(More than one sentence please):**

**Pet Peeve:**

**Most Embarrassing Moment:**

**HOW THEY ACT**

**Towards friends:**

**Towards potential love interest:**

**Towards people they dislike:**

**Towards people they admire:**

**Try not to rush through this please. Anzaaa and I need a clear description.~Sara Keo**


	2. Update 1

**Hello, I notice I got tons of messages but I really need to make something clear that I didn't do a good job of explaining. The Love interest slot is a yes or no question. No canon characters should be chosen because we all know that everyone would choose Nico, I mean come on. If you have an OC you'd like to be the love interest for your other OC, please submit that. If not, and you still want them to have a love interest, Anzaaa and I shall figure it out. ~Sara Keo**


	3. Update 2

**Hello, Sara Keo and Anzaaa here, we have made our own OCs for the story. As of right now we are judging the OCs that have been submitted already. We may need a couple of other characters to get the story started so keep that in mind. Meanwhile, please enjoy our OCs(Lani is mine and Amanda is Anzaaa's)**

BASIC INFORMATION

Name: Lani George

Nickname(Optional): Airhead

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Aeolus

APPEARANCE

Hair Color and Style: Long black hair with untamable curls. She prefers keeping it in a ponytail.

Eye Color: Blue/grey, changes depending on season and weather

Skin Tone: Very tan

Height(tall/short/average/other): A bit above average

Scars/Freckles(If any): A scar on her collar bone from the first monster she fought

Other(details about their overall appearance): She has a bit of an innocent aura to her that is quite obvious from her wide eyes expressions

CLOTHING

Casual: Due to her obsession with old adventure movies, she loves dressing as such. This is achieved by wearing lots of combat boots, cargo jackets, cargo pants, and tank tops.

Formal: She loves dressing like a flapper because she absolutely adored them in the movies.

Preferred Outfit Choice: The adventure outfit with a blue tank top.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Siblings: None, except for rumors of a demigod brother on her father's side

Powers(cannot be blessings, must make sense, and it is alright for your character to not have any): Minor control over wind, she has trouble controlling it.

Love Interest?: Yes

Friends: Amanda, anyone who knows just how to manipulate her without her knowing it, most people really

Weapons: A leather bracelet with a bronze charm on it that transforms into a sword. Unfortunately, the sword appears to have a mind of its own, and often times will not transform.

Age When they got to camp: 13

PERSONALITY

Likes: old movies, cheesy jokes, climbing, hiking

Dislikes: people who don't like cheesy jokes, swimming

Quirks: She has a habit of chewing on pencils(a habit she picked up from her mother)

Fears: Being buried alive

Fatal Flaw: Blind Loyalty

Description of overall personality(More than one sentence please): Lani is very naive which causes her to sometimes find herself around people who aren't genuine with their friendship. She brushes off accusations of manipulation though. Because she's been traveling ever since she can remember, all she knows about friendship and love comes from movies. She's a bit outdated and old fashioned.

Pet Peeve: When people call her Airhead

Most Embarrassing Moment: She has a habit of falling asleep in trees, hence her nickname. Most times she'll just fall out and hit the ground, but sometimes an unlucky passerby will find themselves on the ground with a disgruntled Lani on top of them. Because of this she is infamous around camp.

HOW THEY ACT

Towards friends: She turns into the over emotional older sister(even if she's older)

Towards potential love interest: She becomes flustered at suggestive jokes and close contact, though she tries to hide it. If she feels confident she'll attempt flirting, but it fails.

Towards people they dislike: She attempts witty banter with them and tries to one up them at every chance(though it rarely works)

Towards people they admire: She wants to be a part of their lives. If she can, she'll try to help them.

BASIC INFORMATION

Name: Amanda Melody (I'll come up with a last name later)

Nickname(Optional): 'Mander (by past friends, those at CHB call her Amanda)

Age: 14

Gender: BREAD! okay fine she's a female

Godly Parent: Athena, but she has learned a lot from Apollo. (as a child she was sent away to an orphanage, Athena left and her father died. She met a young boy who knew a lot about music and she knew a lot about other things. They taught each other, neither knowing that they were children of a god & goddess. The boy was a son of Apollo)

APPEARANCE

Hair Color and Style: Light brown hair that comes about an inch below her shoulders. Parted to the side, long side bangs with the end of the bangs dyed light blue.

Eye Color: Light blue with grey around the edges

Skin Tone: Very pale.

Height(tall/short/average/other): Short

Scars/Freckles(If any): Light freckles on cheeks, a few random dark ones on her arms and legs.

Other(details about their overall appearance): she's not necessarily fat or skinny but normal sized. She wears a ring on her left index finger to remember her family, it's all she took with her.

CLOTHING

Casual: Short sleeved blue v-neck and skinny jeans, tennis shoes. Ring on left index finger.

Formal: Pearl necklace, red floor length dress. (I'm kinda bad at describing things so if you need more description I can send a photo)

Preferred Outfit Choice: Very casual wear, laid back style, sweatshirts, V-necks and jeans.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Siblings: The Athena cabin.

Powers(cannot be blessings, must make sense, and it is alright for your character to not have any): Nothing special, just an average Athena child. She has a wide knowledge of music.

Love Interest?: Eh it doesn't matter if she does or not.

Friends: The Athena cabin, that boy I talked about earlier (I'll create him later idk right now). Maybe another Apollo child idk possibly Will Solace

Weapons: Good with hand-to hand combat but maybe a knife. She's known to throw books when angry.

Age When they got to camp: 9

PERSONALITY

Likes: Music, books, learning, cats, being in the presence of other intelligent people, the color blue.

Dislikes: Heights, idiots.

Quirks: She has a strange, annoying laugh. She doesn't make eye contact when talking.

Fears: Heights, not knowing what to say when put on the spot, embarrassment, public speaking.

Fatal Flaw: A bit of a clutz at times. Okay, very clumsy a lot of the time.

Description of overall personality(More than one sentence please): She's usually a laid-back, quiet person. Most of the time she sits in the Athena cabin reading, but if you get her out of her cozy home, she's more adventurous. She's not a leader, she's a follower. She's not a talker, she's a listener.

Pet Peeve: When nobody listens to her, when she gets no acknowledgement for all the hard work she does.

Most Embarrassing Moment: Before being at CHB, she had to read an essay to the whole class. About two lines into the essay, she puked.

HOW THEY ACT

Towards friends: Very outgoing, flirtatious & friendly. She messes around with her friends but when it's time to get serious she's very compassionate.

Towards potential love interest: Quiet, she distances herself from him, stutters when talking to him.

Towards people they dislike: Distant, but not in the same way she's distant from a love interest. It's more of a sour distance, giving the "I don't like you but I'm too polite to say it" vibe rather than the admiration vibe.  
**  
**Towards people they admire: wide-eyed, respectful.

**Stay tuned, we should have something up really soon.**


	4. Update 3

**Here are the results**

Eros' Quest

Major:

Ryan Blaze, Son of Zeus- Princess of Flame

Lani George, Daughter of Aeolus- Sara Keo

Amanda Melody, Daughter of Athena- Anzaaa

Roxallene Hunter, Daughter of Tartarus -Princess of Flame

Elizabeth Walker, Daughter of Aphrodite- Iron Walker

Matthew Blake, Son of Ares — hiddlescumbercookie

Victoria Riley, Daughter of Hermes- ihatejasongrace

Jonathan "Jack" Miles, Son of Ares— HellDevil 13

Recurring:

Miette Kyung-mi, Daughter of Thanatos -barkingupthewrongkey

Grayson McMillen, Son of Khione— CFaDr150

Hana Williams, Daughter of Poseidon — Axis–13

Kayden Maxim, Son of Ares- Axis-13

Harlow Jones, Daughter of Apollo- Kassidy10

Conner Jones, Son of Hermes- Kassidy10

Skylar— quoththeravenneverwhore

Jay Stevenson, Son of Poseidon— ihatejasongrace

Phoenix White, Son of Ares- The Gone Angel

Alexander White, Son of Ares-The Gone Angel

Christina Rockman, Daughter of Hades— Miss. Charlotte Ever Valdez

Ringo "Charlie" Baker, Son of Apollo- Anzaaa

**To make it fair for the girl characters considering we already had two, we made it so there were three open slots for main girls. If your character is recurring, don't worry. They'll have screen time as well. All the submissions I got were just amazing so I'm proud to co author this story. Have a good day~ Sara Keo**


	5. Chapter 1

**WOOP CHAPTER ONE EVERYBODY! ~ Love, the authors.**

Ryan POV

"Alright everyone, that's the strategy. Now go, don't worry about winning. Do your best."

Team A nods and leaves towards the guarded part of the forest. The Team B captain leads her group through the more treacherous path.

"It doesn't look like there's much competition from the other campers."

I murmur and Roxy nods, smoothing her gold streaked black hair down.

"Sense anything yet?"

"Just the occasional monster. Demigods are harder to trace. Especially if they don't have as prominent an aura."

"Good. The younger campers will be happy about winning."

I say and lean against a nearby tree. I hear a rustling sound and in the blink of an eye I'm on the ground, the air knocked out of my lungs.

"Hello Mr. Blaze, Ms. Hunter. I hope you don't mind my associate and I borrowing something from you."

Amanda POV:

I cling to the tree, regretting ever agreeing to come up here. Yes, I know Lani was asleep in the beautiful tree, but still, that was stupid of me. I can't get down.

"Uhm Lani!" I yelp from the top of the tree. "Your associate doesn't how to get down, it was hard enough getting up here."

"Don't worry! I'm quite an experienced fencer. I shall cause our opponents extreme troubles and retrieve that lovely flag." She says to me. I have no clue how this is on topic, I should be used to this from her by now though.

"Okay, have fun with that. In the meantime," I say with a sigh, "I'll be stuck up here in a tree."

"EXCALIBUR TO THE RESCUE!" she exclaims, pulling out her bracelet, waving it around. She claims this is a sword but I can never really tell, I've never seen it in action.

"Uh hold on." she says and begins mumbling insults to the bracelet, Ryan & Roxy staring at her in confusion.

"Just go with it." I attempt to mouth to them as Lani continues trying to get Excalibur to transform.

"QUIT BEING SUCH A JERK!" she yells at it and throws it at the tree.

Phoenix POV

"Alex, keep up the pace. You never know if they'll need back up."

My brother nods and speeds up, his honey eyes squinted in determination.

"Besides, you never know what hilarious thing Airhead is gonna do next."

"You really shouldn't call her that..."

"Heh, it's worth the look on her face."

Alex opens his mouth to try to respond but I motion for him to be quiet. Sure enough, I can hear a voice as clear as day. It's the airhead herself.

She shouts at a tree and throws her "sword" which is basically just a bracelet she pretends is her weapon. I hear a thud and suddenly everything is quiet.

"Lani?"

I hear Alex whisper. She couldn't have been-

"AHAHA EXCALIBUR RISES!"

We peek through the nearby greenery to see a very frazzled Lani holding up a celestial bronze sword.

"Did you know it could do that?" I ask Alex. He hangs around that girl more than me.

"No... Do you think she's actually used a sword before?"

I open my mouth to respond and suddenly worry consumes my thoughts.

"I think that's our cue."

Miette POV:

I walk up to Ryan and whisper my plan to him. Having Thanatos as a father can be used as an advantage, no matter how tiny you are, everyone's scared of you. Thanks, Dad, for being the god of death.

"So, I could distract the team guarding the flag and you and Roxy make a run for it while you can." I suggest.

"But what if they catch you?" he asks.

"I'll be our team's martyr." I tell him and before he can say anything, I grab my bow and stygian iron arrows and run off. I try to be clever about it and sneak through the trees and shrubbery but the other team, well I have to give them props. All around me, camouflaged people stand up, armed and ready to stop anyone in their path.

Stumbling over twigs and leaves, I attempt to escape them. I get out of the shrubbery, still being closely chased, yet I succeed in my plan. The other team has been distracted from their post.

Then, they catch me and I'm not sure what happened next, they sort of knocked me out.

Roxy POV

"Honestly Lani, if you think you have a chance against us you must be joking."

"That's why we're here. You see, we caught your scout. We know you're trying to distract us. Unfortunately, it looks like you're out numbered."

Two boys, children of Ares, walk out of the brush and towards us.

I bite my lip. This could be proving to be more difficult than I originally thought. Ryan however, appears to have an idea. He motions for me to stand behind him. I casually do so.

"Sorry boys, but I think you have to rethink your approach. Ryan? Will you do the windy thing?" I ask, and he nods.

"Gladly."

Suddenly the two boys are on the ground, gasping for air. I would think they'd need some, considering that Ryan just took it out of their lungs. But Lani appears to be completely fine.

"I'm sorry but if you think you can beat me using my own element I think you're wrong. On guard!"

I have never been so fearful of a girl in adventure garb in my life.

Elizabeth POV

"So Lizzie... I was thinking um... You and I could maybe practice together later?"

I turn towards the boy I was trying to ignore. He fumbles with his necklace nervously, cerulean eyes deliberately avoiding mine.

"Wow. Droopy eyes and Lizzie have something going on? Good for you two." Jack says as he catches up to us, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

I feel my face heat up and instinctively turn to my left. Grayson smiles awkwardly and runs his hand through his black hair.

"Jack, you have the wrong idea..."

Grayson says, his face turning pink.

"Really, because it doesn't seem like it."

"Drop it Jack. Or I'll tell a certain daughter of Demeter how you feel."

He became quiet. In disbelief of either my snappishness or the fact I knew, I have no idea. Strange, making such a tough looking guy speechless. But I don't really like talking about love, despite being a daughter of Aphrodite. Besides, we need to be focused if we want to win.

"Let's just try to find the group Mimi was talking about and win."

I say and smile, becoming my usual optimistic self. Well, despite the fact my heart is racing like crazy.


	6. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I'll be updating more often. It is going to be less co written and more of an independent fanfiction. ~Sara Keo**

Matthew POV:

I stumble up a tree and watch the game unfold, keeping my chained scythe by my side. I'm not sure the purpose of me being up here, I guess I could help my team when needed or something, I don't know.

"Ryan? Will you do the windy thing?" I hear a voice from another team say.

"Well, isn't he quite," I whisper, snickering, "air headed? Heh, air headed, cause wind, hehe." Soon enough I realized that in a serious game like this, joking can get you in huge trouble.

"What was that?" I hear another voice, one I recognize as Ryan Blaze's, ask.

"Well, I'm screwed." I say out loud, knowing he can already hear me.

"Over there!" the girl's voice says. As she approaches the tree, I recognize her as Roxy Hunter.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ryan says, folding his arms. I smirk at him.

"Hard way it is." I say, scurrying up the tree like a squirrel. I hear large footsteps scrambling behind me, gradually getting closer behind me.

"Come on!" I hear Roxy yelling at Ryan from the bottom of the tree.

Suddenly, I feel powerful winds surrounding me,  
choking me. Stupid 'windy thing'. I feel the wind coming out of my lungs until there is no more.

Victoria POV:

I push a lock of silvery hair out of my face and watch the game unfold around me. My teammate, Ryan, dominates everyone with that windy thing he does, and I'm positive we're going to win.

But, being the master of revenge, I know I've gotta do something weird, what kind of game is this if I can't pull pranks?

I pull out dish soap I'd hidden in my purse and head towards the lake. Who doesn't love bubbles?

When I reach the lake, I quickly pour the soap in there and hide nearby. "WHAT THE FRICKETY FRACK IS THIS?!" I hear a boy's voice yell.

"Yes! It worked!" I say, a bit too loudly. The boy begins to run towards me, his weapon at the ready. I pull my sword, run, & hope for the best.

Alex POV

"Matt!" I hear the distorted voice of Lani shout. Opening my eyes, I see her run towards his unconscious body.

Careful not to groan, I sit up and nudge my brother.

"Five more minutes..." He grumbles drowsily.

"Phoenix, they're distracted. We have a clear shot at the flag."

I see him perk up slightly, then feign begrudging interest.

"Fine... Might as well win. Not that there was any doubt. I was just laying here for the experimental purpose of how long it takes your younger brother to regain consciousness. I'd never be out that easy."

And with that, he pushes him self up, careful not to alert Roxy or Ryan, who seem quite preoccupied with the energetic girl. I follow suit and help him hoist up the flag.

Several cautious minutes later, we run past a Hermes girl, Victoria or something. Behind her trails a very sudsy Kayden shouting what I can only assume are not compliments in Spanish.

"We're just about there..." I hear my brother murmur.

Our surroundings brighten and suddenly we're here... Wait, what's that?

The last thing I see is a blinding light.


	7. Chapter 3

**Thanks Princess of Flames for informing me about the spacing issue. I have re uploaded it. ~Sara Keo**

Victoria POV

I feel dizzy. Dots fill my vision from the flash of light that occurred earlier. I spot the familiar sea green eyes and tan skin of a friend.

"Jay? What's going on? And why are you wearing that?"

He wore a simple vest and dress pant combo. It was the fanciest thing I'd seen him wear though.

"I could ask you the same thing. That's not the problem right now though. Right now we just need to find out where we are, and how to get out."

Amanda POV

I've been walking through this room for what seems like hours. Sure, the gothic architecture and the orchestra playing in the background is alright, but the more pressing topic is finding my friends.

I tug at my red dress, smoothing it down to ease my worries. Suddenly, I hear something. A smacking noise that I seem to be approaching.

I stand in front of a door, tentatively opening it to see something I probably shouldn't have.

Grayson POV

A light fills the closet, and suddenly we are greeted with a pair of shocked blue eyes.

"ARGHHHHHH?"

A disheveled Amanda manages to get out.

Lizzie and I are both tomato red.

"Um he was just trying to..."

"FIND HER KEYS! SHE LOST THE KEYS TO HER... Thing!"

"Yeah. And the thing at the place."

Amanda bursts into laughter.

"Well, well, well, I guess Mr. Miles owes me a few drachmas. He should know better than to bet with a daughter of wisdom."

"W-wait, you and Jack bet on Grayson and I-"

"The details aren't important. Right now we're in a stressful situation. Make out time can ensue later. Come along children."

I sigh, awkwardly scooting away from Lizzie and follow the younger, more senile demigod.

Phoenix POV

"ALEX!"

That voice, that name, and the urgency in that voice all pull me back to reality.

I force my eyes to open. My brother lays sprawled on intensely bright marble. Lani is hunched over him, wearing a flapper-like dress and scarf, teary eyed.

"Lani? What's going on? Where are-"

"Phoenix! He isn't... He isn't breathing..."

My heart races as I pull myself to his limp body.

"No... No way. This cannot be happening. Wake up, please. I'm actually wearing a tuxedo! Isn't that an achievement you'd want to see?"

I probably look terribly uncool but it doesn't bother me. I need for him to be okay.

Lani wipes her eyes from a position a bit farther away from Alex, presumably to give me room.

"Maybe... Maybe Ryan can blast him with some lightning and get his heart pumping again."

She offers out weakly.

I hear the approach of footsteps from behind me and turn around.

"I think that can be arranged."

Miette POV

I follow behind Ryan in a beautiful dress. I consciously tell myself to stop messing with my bleach blonde bun, but I can't help it. Every time I twirl a strand of loose hair, it goes back into place.

I feel radiant, perfect, fabulous. If Apollo demigods feel like the stars, I feel like the sky. It must be this place... Tinged with familiarity. It empowers me.

I focus my attention back on Ryan who hunches over a rather kind Ares boy, Alex. He concentrates and flickers of static bounce off his fingers. Looking quite drained, he holds his hands above Alex's chest and a loud crack rings through the room.

Everyone holds their breath. Ryan lets his hands hover in place until we hear a cough, then shaky breathing.

"Oh good, it looks like everyone is here."

I turn my head and a warm aura sweeps over me.

"Hello my niece."


End file.
